Dark Worlds Crossing
by MichaelXClaire1996
Summary: Shane and Eve have been taken by Bishop. To cope, Claire leaves Morganville behind to live with her cousin, Bella Swan in Forks Washington. Little does she know that vampires aren't far from her. There's also the combined threat of Bishop and the Volturi. A time of darkness is approaching and only blood can stop it. MichaelxClaire EdwardxBella.


_**CHAPTER 1- LEAVING**_

 _ **Claire POV**_

She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to be leaving Morganville. Amelie was letting her go; saying that she had given everything to the town and that it was only the right thing to do to allow her to live the rest of her life danger free of vampires.

Part of Claire believed that the only reason Amelie was really letting her leave was out of guilt and pity. It was after all, her Father, Bishop, who had escaped during the last stages of the war between Amelie and himself. Bishop didn't leave without a few prizes though, oh no, he had taken a few civilians or trophies from Morganville. Bishop had taken Shane and Eve. No one knew if they were alive or dead, they just knew that Bishop had taken them along with ten others.

"Claire?" She was pulled out of her thoughts by the only remaining, soon to be _only_ member of Glass house. Michael. He was gazing at her with sad blue eyes and instantly, Claire felt guilty for leaving him all alone after he just lost two of the closest people to him.

"Claire, your parents are here to take you out of Morganville." His voice sounded hollow dead, so did his eyes.

Claire threw herself at Michael, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as possible not wanting to let go. She knew she was hurting him by leaving but there was no other choice; she couldn't live with the memories of Shane and Eve, the four of them being happy together if she was going to stay in Morganville. She needed _out_.

Michael hugged her back, tightly but being careful of his strength in case he might crush her, "I'll miss you CB." He said softly, running his cool, strong hands up and down her back.

"I'm so sorry. I'm leaving you all alone." Claire sobbed into his chest. "After all you've lost, I'm only thinking about myself."

Michael gently pulled away, looking into her deep brown eyes, a sad but genuine smile appearing on his face. "You've done so much for us... for me. You accepted me as a vampire before anyone else. Thank you." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before continuing. "If anyone deserves to leave, it's you."

She just cried harder into his chest until there was a honking from outside. Her parents, or rather her Dad, was getting impatient. Time to go.

"I-I'll come visit you when things have calmed down." That was the truth. Amelie had said that she wouldn't be taking away Claire's memories when she crossed the border. "I love you Michael."

Michael smiled slightly at that, "Love you too CB. But I think you should get going before your Dad decides to drag you out?"

Claire gave Michael one more hug before dashing out of the Glass house, and into the car that was waiting for her.

Once she was in the car, her Dad drove immediately, wanting to get out of the town. As they drove away, Claire glanced back at the house she had called home, seeing Michael, watching out from a window, face full of sorrow as she drove away from him.

When the Glass house was completely out of view, Claire turned towards the front, grief swimming inside of her. There was no going back now, there was only going forward. She was going to leave Morganville behind and enter Forks, Washington. She, Claire Danvers, was going to stay with her cousin, Isabella Swan.

 _ **Bella POV**_

Bella was making dinner for herself and Charlie when said Father came into the kitchen, looking gruff and tired like usual from a long days work. Usually edward would be at her house, but he had gone to hunt with Emmett and Jasper, a "camping trip" technically speaking which meant that Charlie was in an even better mood.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." Charlie said suddenly, settling at one of the chairs at their table."

"Okay..." Bella said, not liking the tone of voice that Charlie was giving her.

"You've never met her, but you have a cousin named Claire Danvers. She's the daughter of my sister, Kathy. She's coming to live with us for a while."

What. The. Hell. She had a cousin? Why had she never heard about this said cousin until now? Why keep it a secret?

"When will she be here?" Bella asked, deciding to hide her anxiousness, she could always ask Edward to read Charlie's mind and find out more about Claire Danvers when he got back.

"In a week." Charlie said, "I expect you to make her feel welcome. I know it may be hard but she is family."

"Of course I'll make her feel welcome Dad," Bella said, still feeling completely stunned as the phone rang.

Charlie got up to get the phone while all Bella could do was stare after him for a few seconds before turning back to the dinner she had been cooking, all while wondering who this Claire Danvers was.


End file.
